Ciúmes
by Ms.Anjos
Summary: O ciúmes, não importa de quem seja, sempre é ruim. E quando se sente ciume quando se está casado, as coisas podem ser piores do que parecem.
1. Capítulo 1

**Sinopse: **_O ciúmes, não importa de quem seja, sempre é ruim. E quando se sente ciume quando se está casado, as coisas podem ser piores do que parecem._

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Pov<strong>

Bella tinha todo o direito de me odiar agora, eu a magoei mais uma vez... E o pior era que o aniversario dela estava chegando... Eu não queria comemorá-lo brigado com ela. Ela é a razão da minha existência.

_Flash back:_

_Nós tínhamos acabando de voltar de viagem, mais felizes do que nunca. Eu nunca estive tão feliz na minha vida, essa felicidade estava estampada na minha cara..._

_-como você tem coragem de fazer isso comigo Bella? – eu a olhava incrédulo._

_-o que foi, exatamente, que eu fiz..._

_-eu preciso mesmo dizer..._

_-claro que precisa..._

_-vou resumir tudo numa só palavra... Traição..._

_-eu trair você? – ela me encarou com ódio._

_-sim... Com aquele seu amigo Cam._

_Flash back end._

Eu estava voltando pra casa, depois de passar o dia inteiro fora. Eu sabia que Bella, possivelmente, estaria lá. Mais mesmo assim eu tinha que me desculpar com ela, ela tinha quê me perdoar...

Eu entrei em casa e tudo estava no mais completo silencio e sujeira, vários cacos de porcelana no meio da sala e do corredor. Eu subi as escadas, na verdade, eu me arrastei escada acima, tudo que eu queria agora era me jogar lá de cima... Estava me sentido horrível. Quando cheguei ao último degrau. Me joguei no chão, adormecendo ali mesmo. Só não sabia se eu tinha me jogado mesmo ou tinha desmaiado... Isso que da sair na chuva à noite.

**Bella Pov**

Como eu pude deixar Edward sair daqui, no estado de nervos que ele estava? Eu sou completamente louca. Eu estava deitada na cama, olhando pro teto. Não agüentava mais esperar ele voltar, já estava preocupada com ele, eu devia ter pedido desculpas pra ele antes de tudo isso começar... Mais espera... Como eu vou pedir desculpas pra ele, se eu não fiz nada... Eu não tenho culpa de ele não confia em mim, como eu confio nele.

_Flash back:_

_-Edward como você pode falar assim? Você esta maluco?_

_-tenha certeza de que não estou louco._

_-então por que está me dizendo isso?_

_-por que é a verdade._

_-verdade? Verdade? –eu gritei. - Você esta dizendo isso, com base numa observação que você fez dele quando o viu pela primeira vez... E caso você não se lembra, você nunca mais o viu._

_-e daí... A minha palavra é a única que importa pra mim._

_-você é insuportável..._

_-você já deveria ter se acostumado, depois de cinco anos de casados._

_-não eu não irei me acostumar nunca com isso._

_-deveria... A não ser que você queira o divorcio._

_-o que? – eu estava ficando vermelha de raiva. – SAI DAQUI AGORA, EDWARD. Eu gritei._

_-não, essa casa também é minha._

_-EU NÃO QUERO SABER. – eu disse pegando um vaso de flores._

_-não se atreva a fazer isso. – ele apontou o dedo pra mim._

_-e o que você vai fazer... – eu taquei o vaso de flores em sua direção. – me impedir._

_-esse vaso foi caro sabia... – ele disse desviando com dificuldade. _

_-eu não estou nem ai para isso... – eu disse pegando vazo. – se você não sair daqui..._

_-taque. – ele disse olhando pra mim... – como se você tivesse coragem_

_-o que? – eu taquei, e esse pegou nele. – eu mandei você sair... E se possível... Não volte._

_-com todo o prazer... – ele limpou os cacos em suas roupas e saiu em direção à garagem..._

_Tudo que eu ouvi, foi o carro sair em alta velocidade da garagem._

_Flash back end._

Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos, quando ouvi um barulho de algo caindo no chão. Eu levantei rapidamente da cama, indo em direção à porta. Quando eu a abri, eu levei um susto vendo Edward estirado no chão.

-Edward... – eu gritei. E corri ate ele. – Edward, Edward... – eu o balançava, tentando abordá-lo.

-Bella... – ele olhou pra mim, sonolento.

-Edward, o que aconteceu com você? Você está pálido e super quente... – eu toquei sua testa.

-eu não sei... – ele disse, com a voz fraca.

-você precisa sair do chão... –eu disse tentando levantá-lo.

-não Bella, me deixe ficar aqui, me deixar ficar...

-não... – eu, não sei como, mais consegui o levantar e levei para o quarto.

-Bella, me perdoa, por favor... Por favor. – ele tentou se levantou.

-não se levante...

-mais Bella...

-shiiiiii! – eu coloquei o indicador em seus lábios. – amanhar nós conversaremos.

Ele adormeceu rapidamente. Eu o cobri e me sentei ao lado da cama...

**Edward Pov**

Meu corpo estava completamente dolorido, como se um trem tivesse passado por cima de mim umas milhares de vezes. Uma coisa me intriga: como eu cheguei à minha cama? Eu olhei para o lado e vi Bella sentada na cadeira, adormecida.

Eu me levantei, mesmo morrendo de dor no corpo, e a peguei no colo e a coloquei na cama. E logo em seguida me deitei ao seu lado, sei que assim que ela acordasse, voltaríamos a discutir, mais mesmo assim eu precisava pelo menos senti-la perto de mim novamente. Eu a amo tanto, que não poderia deixar um briga de ciúmes começasse.

**Bella Pov**

Eu estava muito cansada, sempre que eu cochilava um pouco, Edward começava a balbuciar palavras sem sentido, ou às vezes somente chamava por mim, me pedindo perdão.

Eu despertei no susto, quando senti os braços de Edward envolta do meu corpo. Eu me virei de vagar, para encará-lo, mais tentei ao máximo não acordá-lo, mas foi em vão. Ele despertou rapidamente, antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, eu coloquei a mão em sua boca, o impedido.

-me deixar falar primeiro. Eu não traí você com o Cam...

-eu sei que não... – ele me olhou, receoso.

-ate por que, ele é gay. – ele me olhou incrédulo.

-g-gay?

-sim... E... – agora foi Edward que me interrompeu, ele me abraçou e começou a chorar.

–Bella, como eu pude ser tão idiota, tão cego, como eu não pude confiar em você...

-Edward se acalma... Eu perdôo você, e espero que a Alice também.

-a Alice? Por quê?

-porque eu contei pra ela que nos discutimos... E ela pediu para eu ligar pra ela assim que você voltasse.

-e você vai faze isso?

-não, eu te amo de mais pra deixar a Alice bater em você... – eu ri.

-é serio?

-o que?

-que você me ama...

-é claro que sim... Por que seria diferente?

-eu não sei...

-se o senhor não sabe... – eu toquei a ponta de seu nariz... – então por que fez essa pergunta absurda?

-não sei... Acho que estou delirando.

-também acho... –eu toquei sua testa. – mais a sua febre já abaixou.

-que bom... Bella posso lhe pedir uma coisa?

-o que?

-fica aqui deitada comigo?

-você não quer descansar? Você estava com febre Edward. – eu me levantei.

-com você aqui eu melhoro rapidinho... Você é o melhor remédio que existe. – ele me abraçou pelas costas e voltou a deitar.

-uhm... Acho então que vou trabalhar no hospital junto com o seu pai e a Alice... Quem sabe eu não ajudo a fazer os pacientes melhorem...

-não mesmo... Você é só minha. – ele beijou minha nuca.

-nossa... – eu ri.

Ficamos deitados toda à tarde, só nos levantamos, na verdade eu levantei, para poder pegar e pagar as pizzas...

-uhm... – eu mordi um pedaço da pizza. – onde você foi quando saiu de casa, pra onde você foi?

-pra falar a verdade nem eu sei... Eu passei pela cidade... - ele me olhou. – a única coisa que eu sei é que, eu saí de Forks...

-e por que você voltou? Eu disse que não era pra você voltar. – eu coloquei a mão na cintura, fingindo ficar com raiva.

-não era pra eu voltar não? –ele disse segurando um sorriso.

-não, mais já que você voltou... – eu abracei pelo pescoço. –vou matara a saudade.

-você estava com saudade é? Ahm... Acho que vou sumir mais vezes...

-nem... Pense... Em... Fazer... Isso... – eu disse distribuindo beijos pelo seu rosto. – se você fizer isso, eu mesma bato em você.

-não se preocupe, eu nunca mais vou fazer isso. – ele me beijou.

-acho que vou te contar isso depois...

-contar o que?

-estamos grávidos...

-grá-grávidos.

-aham...

-sé-sério? – ele me abraçou, me fazendo cair na cama de costas.

-é claro que é serio...

-eu posso dizer com toda a certeza, que eu sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Ele me beijou novamente, antes que pudesse concordar com ele. Eu também era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. E nada iria estragar isso.

**FIM**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Q**uinze anos depois...

**B****ella POV**

Eu não consigo acreditar que Edward teve uma crise de ciúmes de novo, francamente. Tudo bem que eu tive 45% de culpa nisso, mas ele não pode ficar sabendo... Eu tinha que tirá-lo de casa de alguma maneira, e a única que encontrei foi essa.

_Flashb__ack on:_

_-Alice você tem certeza que eu deveria falar isso pra ele?_

_-É__ claro que eu tenho..._

_-Mas Alice, Renesmee e Evelyn estão na casa de Cam. Ele vai ter um treco de novo!_

_-Você está__ brincando, né? Bella, já faz nove anos que isso aconteceu, eu achava que ele já tenha esquecido._

_-D__uvido muito, do jeito que ele é orgulhoso e teimoso... Vai atrás das duas assim que eu contar pra ele._

_-É esse o plano..._

_-M__as Alice..._

_-Sem__' mas' Bella. Faça o que eu te falei... Vai dar certo._

_-E__spero mesmo... Porque se não, vai sobrar pra você._

_Ela riu, saindo do quarto._

_Flash Back end._

**E****dward POV**

Eu não acredito que eu vou ter que ir a casa daquele cara buscar minhas filhas. O que a Bella tinha na cabeça, quando me pediu isso, hein? Acho que é de propósito! Eu vou ter de engolir o meu orgulho... _"Bella, Bella, se eu não amasse você e as nossas filhas..."._

_Flashb__ack on:_

_-Edward você poderia buscar as meninas pra mim, estou meio ocupada…_

_-Claro, meu amor. __Elas estão com a Alice?_

_-Não, na verdade, eu deixei-as__ passarem o dia na casa do padrinho delas._

_-D__o padri... Ahh, Bella, eu vou ter que ir a casa dele? Não. Eu não coloco os pés na casa dele nem morto!_

_-Ma__s Edward, você quer passar o seu aniversário sem as suas filhas?_

_-C__laro que não!_

_-Então faça logo o que eu mandei e vá buscá-las._

_-Mas, mas..._

_-Sem 'mas' vá logo... Antes que você passe seu aniversário sem suas filhas e sua esposa!_

_-Ah… – eu resmunguei, vencido. – Tá bom, eu vou. É só por causa das minhas filhas, eu não quero passar meu aniversário sem elas!_

_-E__ntão você o passaria sem mim, é? – ela me olhou, arqueando a sobrancelha, fingindo raiva._

_-C__laro que não! – eu a abracei e lhe dei um beijo._

_-N__em pense que vai conseguir fazer-me esquecer que tem que ir buscá-las... – ela me empurrou pela porta._

_-Mas Bella..._

_-N__ão vamos começar com isso de novo, vá logo, antes que eu me estresse!_

_-S__abia que você fica linda estressada?- ele deu aquele sorriso de galanteador._

_-Edward... – ela gritou, corando levemente._

_-Tá bom,__ estou indo. – eu disse, saindo. É tão bom irritá-la._

_Flash Back end._

**B****ella POV**

Já passava das cinco da tarde e nada de Edward chegar, se ele demorar demais eu vou atrás dele só para espancá-lo! Ok espancá-lo não, só dar um tapa no ombro, mas isso é um caso a parte.

-Mamãe, chegámos... – eu ouvi a voz de Evelyn pela casa.

-Oi meus amores... – eu desci as escadas. –Cadê o pai de vocês?

-Está dentro do carro, eles discutiu com o tio Cam de novo. – Renesmee disse, entrando junto com a irmã.

-O que foi que aconteceu dessa vez?

-Sei lá, mãe... Eu não vou entender essa birra que o papai tem com o tio Cam...

Eu ri.

-Eu vou lá falar com o seu pai. Leve a sua irmã para o meu quarto, sua tia Alice esta lá... – eu disse passando por elas. – e o Kale também. – eu a vi ficar vermelha e ir rapidamente para o meu quarto. Ela acha que eu não sei que ela é apaixonada por ele? "_Ai Renesmee, você não me engana filha"._

Eu cheguei à garagem e vi Edward com a cara quase dentro no volante.

-Edward, você está bem? – eu disse, abrindo a porta do carro.

-Não. – ele me olhou.

-Por quê? O que você falou pro Cam agora?

-Não foi com o Cam... Foi com o menino que ele adotou...

-Como assim? O Jacob?

-É, ele mesmo. Não quero mais a Evelyn lá enquanto ele lá estiver.

-Vai ser meio difícil, já que ele mora lá. – eu tentei segurar o riso. -Por quê?

-Porque não!

-Ahh, Edward… Você começou com isso de novo...

-Isso o quê?

-Quando você viu o "beijinho" da Nessie e do Kale, você quase matou o seu próprio sobrinho. Mas agora eu não vou deixar você impedir qualquer coisa que possa começar entre o Jake e a Evy.

-Mas Bella...

-Nem adianta Edward. Você está parecendo o meu pai. – eu cruzei os braços.

-É claro que eu estou parecendo seu pai... Eu _sou _pai.

Eu o encarei com "raiva".

-Tá bom, tá bom... Eu vou tentar ao máximo concordar com isso. Feliz?

-Muito. – eu sorri.

-Sabe o que eu lembrei agora? – E lá vinha aquele sorriso que me tirava do chão.

-O quê?

-Você não me deu o meu presente de aniversário ainda.

-Não?

-Não, eu estou esperando…

-Humm... – eu me aproximei de seu ouvido. – vai ser surpresa.

Ele riu e me puxou para o seu colo.

**E****dward POV**

-Eu gosto de surpresas. – eu disse, beijando seu pescoço.

-Edward... Alice está aqui em casa. – ela disse, mas parecia um sussurro.

-Humm... – eu reclamei.

-Não começa, vamos logo voltar pra casa...

-Tá bom... – eu disse vencido. Ela era má quando queria…

Eu abri a minha porta e ela saiu primeiro. Ela saiu me puxando da garagem. Eu ri, quando ela se arrepiou com o beijo que eu dei em seu pescoço.

-Edward, pára... – ela me bateu.

Ri novamente dela, mas a minha cara caiu quando eu entrei na minha sala. Eu acho que vou ter um enfarto. O meu bebê estava aos beijos com o meu sobrinho na sala. Tudo bem que ele não era filho da Alle, mas mesmo assim não gostei.

-RENESMEE... –eu gritei bravo. Eu já desconfiava que eles os dois tivessem algumas coisas, mas eu não precisava ver... - Vá pro seu quarto agora!

-Mas pai...

-AGORA! –eu gritei novamente. – Kale, você fica. Quero conversar com você.

-Está bem. – ele sentou novamente no sofá.

**B****ella POV**

Renesmee sabia que o pai estava em casa, então deveria saber que se quisesse namorar era melhor fazer isso no jardim… Edward estava roxo de raiva, eu nunca o vi desse jeito! Quando ele a viu dando um beijo inocente em Kale, na porta da escola, só faltou ele sair do carro para bater no garoto. Não quero imaginar o que ele quer fazer com Kale agora…

-Vamos filha... – eu olhei para ela.

-Mas mãe...

-Não discuta Nessie... – ela assentiu e se virou pra subir as escadas. – Acalme-se. – eu disse para Edward.

-Vá com ela, Bella. – ele disse, parecendo um pouquinho mais calmo.

-Está bem. – eu sai da sala.

**E****dward POV**

**-**Kale... – eu comecei a falar, tentando não me enfurecer novamente.

-Tio, por favor, eu ia falar com o senhor… Eu ia conversar sobre isso com o senhor, mas a Nessie pediu para eu esperar um pouco, para ela poder conversar com a tia Bella primeiro...

-Acalme-se garoto... - eu ri do seu nervosismo. -Você gosta mesmo dela, não é?

-Sim... Mesmo tendo dezesseis anos.

-É eu sei... Mas você não a acha muito nova para começar a namorar, não?

-O amor não escolhe idade, tio.

-É verdade. – ri, lembrando que eu era quatro anos mais velho que Bella.

-O senhor vai proibir o nosso namoro?

-Humm... Não.

-Mesmo? – ele me olhou incrédulo.

-Mesmo. Mas quando vocês forem namorar, saiam de casa. Não quero ter um enfarte tão cedo!

-Está bem, tio. – ele olhou pra mim, rindo.

-Bom, eu vou lá acima conversar com Renesmee.

-Hãm... Tio?

-Diga Kale.

-Com quantos anos a tia Bella e você se conheceram?

-Humm... Eu tinha dezoito e ela quatorze.

-Dezoito? – ele me olhou incrédulo. -... Aposto que o Charlie ficou mais bravo que o senhor, não é?

-Nem me diga! – eu ri novamente.

-Nossa tio… Bom, eu vou buscar o meu carro para poder levar a Nessie pra sair, o senhor permite?

-Claro, ela é sua namorada agora. Só que quero que ela esteja à meia noite em casa.

-Sim, senhor! – ele bateu continência e saiu correndo pela porta.

"_Ai, ai... Acho que já deveria esperar isso mais cedo ou mais tarde..."_ eu pensei, subindo as escadas.

**B****ella POV**

**-**Nessie, eu disse que era pra você sair de casa quando quisesse se agarrar com o Kale, não disse?

-Disse sim, mas eu me esqueci.

-Você quer matar seu pai do coração, é?

-Claro que não mãe, é só que eu esqueci. Aposto que o vovô nunca pegou você e o papai se beijando, né?

-Ele já se cansou de nos pegar nos beijando na sala. Mas nós estávamos noivos.

-Isso não tem nada a ver.

-Não tem? Tem certeza?

-Não, eu não tenho certeza. Mas mesmo assim…

-Sem 'mas' Renesmee. Vá para o seu quarto como o seu pai mandou, eu vou falar com ele e depois ele irá conversar com você.

-Espero que o papai não esteja assim tão bravo só pelo fato do Kale ser dois anos mais velho que eu.

-Ele não está. Na verdade, acho que o seu pai só não está querendo aceitar que o bebê dele está ficando crescido.

-Aposto que o vovô também ficou assim, não é?

-Nem me lembre... Ele ficou pior que o seu pai… Seu pai é quatro anos mais velho que eu, então já deve ter uma leve idéia de como o seu avô ficou, né?

-Tenho sim, mamãe. – ela riu e se levantou da cama. – Eu vou para o meu quarto, esperar a bronca do papai.

-Ele não vai te dar uma bronca, filha.

-Mãe, até parece que a senhora não conhece o papai... – ela saiu do quarto.

-Ai... – eu me joguei na cama. – Alice, estou ficando velha.

-Não está nada Bella, na flor da idade, isso sim... Mas tem muitas mulheres querendo ter o seu corpo na idade em que você está.

-Verdade. – nós rimos juntas. – Edward terá um treco, quando ver esse quarto.

-Não vai nada, ele vai é adorar. Só espero que ele não tenha matado o meu filho.

-Tenho a certeza que ele não fez isso. Ele não é louco.

**E****dward POV**

Eu sei que eu tinha que ter ouvido os dois primeiro, mas eu estava com tanta 'raiva' que não consegui pensar direito. Assim que cheguei ao final da escada, encontrei Renesmee olhando pra mim.

-Nessie... Precisamos conversar.

-Pai, diz que o senhor não expulsou o Kale daqui...

-Não, eu não fiz isso... Ele disse que iria em casa.

-Fazer o quê?

-Buscar o carro dele, para você dois poderem sair hoje. – eu disse, tentando parecer a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-Humm... – ela disse, mas depois olhou pra mim. - nós dois, eu e o Kale?

-É claro! Quem mais seria? Eu e ele? – eu disse com uma pontada de humor.

-Não sei… Espera aí... Se o senhor sabe disso e está me dizendo isso é por que... – ela me olhou, sorrindo.

-Eu deixei você dois namorarem...

Ela aregalou os olhos, surpresa. Até eu estou surpreso com o que eu acabei de fazer, mas se é para a felicidade da minha filha eu faço qualquer coisa.

-Mesmo?

-Sim filha, mesmo.

-AAAAAHHH! – ela gritou, pulando no meu pescoço. – Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada...

**BPOV**

-AAAAAHHH! ... - Nós ouvimos um grito vindo do corredor e corremos para ver o que tinha acontecido.

-Espero mesmo que ele não tenha feito nada com o Kale.

Quando chegamos ao corredor, encontramos uma Renesmee sorridente agarrada ao pescoço de um Edward surpreso.

-Obrigada papai. – ela dizia várias e várias vezes.

-O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei.

-Papai me deixou namorar o Kale. – ela disse, se soltando de Edward e pulando de felicidade.

-Sério? – eu e Alice perguntamos incrédulas.

-Sério. Qual é o espanto? – Edward olhou pra gente.

-Nada não… Deixa pra lá. – Alice riu.

-Humm... – ele disse desconfiado.

-Bom o papo esta ótimo, mas eu e Evy temos coisas pra fazer... – Alice disse, piscando pra mim. – Onde ela está?

-No quarto dela. – eu senti Edward me abraçando.

-Está bom. Vem Nessie, me conta tudo sobrinha linda. – Alice disse, puxando Renesmee.

-Ahh tia, foi... Nossa eu estou tão feliz, pensei que o papai não iria deixar...

Eu olhei para a Nessie, rindo. Ela estava tão feliz!

-O que foi Bella?

-Nada. Só quero saber o que te fez mudar tão rápido de idéia?

-O medo de ela usar o mesmo argumento que você usou com o seu pai.

-Você acha que ela faria isso?

-Não tenho dúvidas, afinal, ela é sua filha…

-Ahh... É por isso, né?

-Também...

-Também? Qual é o outro motivo?

-Eu discuti com você por causa dessa história.

-Sério? Humm... Acho que eu tenho um argumento contra, já que não foi só esse assunto que nós fez discutir.

-Você nem ousaria usar isso contra mim, não é?

-Quem sabe... – eu ri e me soltei dele.

-'Quem sabe' para mim não é resposta...

-Mas você vai ter que aceitar como uma... Porque você não vai consegui me fazer dizer mais nada...

-Eu aposto que vou. – ele me seguiu pelo quarto.

Eu olhei pra ele com um DUVIDO estampado na cara. Eu abri a porta do quarto, mas antes coloquei minhas mão em seus olhos.

-O que é isso, Bella? É a minha surpresa, é?

-Você vai ver logo...

-Humm... Consegui fazer você falar...

Eu virei os olhos.

-Você não vai conseguir ficar muito tempo sem falar, Bella...

-Eu não preciso. – eu disse em seu ouvido e o fiz entrar no quarto.

-WOOW... Para quê tudo isso? – ele olhou em volta, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-Vou te mostrar... – eu disse puxando-o pela gola da camisa.

Esse dia vai ser memorável… Tanto pra mim, quanto para Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Minha Beta:<strong>Eheheh, daqui é a Inês Potter que está muito contente por poder betar novamente uma fic da Larissa :b Já que eu não betei o primeiro cap tive de ir fazer trabalhinho de casa e ir pesquisar o que tinha acontecido lá! Fiquei entusiasmada com o resultado da fic, ficou muuuito fofa… Embora eu tenha tido um bocado de pena do Jake por ele não ter ficado com a Nessie :c

Mas enfim, o Edward deixou de ser cabeça dura e de ter ciúmes (ehehe, porque era isso que ele tinha) e o Kale ficou feliiz! Final perfeito!

**Nota da Autora: **Eu me esqueci de dizer a Idade do povo. A Nessie tem 14 anos, o Kale tem 16, a Evelyn tem 12 e o Jake 13.

**Nota da Autora²**: Eu vou colocar a foto de como eu imagino o Kale, a Nessie e a Evelyn, com suas respectivas idades, no meu Profile.

Beijos e até a próxima!


	3. Capítulo 3

_Seis anos depois..._

**Bella POV**

Eu não estava acreditando que o meu bebê estava tão crescido, não o meu bebê tecnicamente, porque Elizabeth tinha só cinco anos, mais enfim... Reneesme já estava com vinte anos e estava se casando, acho que vou chorar de novo…

-Mamãe, você está me fazendo chorar novamente!

-Desculpe meu amor, é que é muita emoção para uma pessoa só...

-Mãe... – ela me abraçou.

-Tudo bem, filha… Eu já deveria esperar por isso... Seu pai é que ficou meio contraditório com isso tudo, mas ele acabou aceitando. – eu abracei.

-É verdade...

-Ele ainda está pensado que está perdendo o bebezinho dele...

-Mas eu nunca vou deixar de vir visitar vocês... E ele tem a Elizabeth, que tomou o meu lugar de bebê na família... – ela falou, fingindo ciúme na voz.

-Ai, filha...

-Eu estou brincando, mamãe... E onde ela está?

-Com a Evy...

-Já sabe que ela não está com a Evy, mãe… O Jake está aqui... Ela provavelmente a largou com alguém e foi se agarrar com ele...

-Se ela fez isso, eu irei bater nela, mesmo estando com dezoito anos.

-Essa cena eu não iria perder com certeza... – ela disse rindo.

-Eu irei procurar sua irmã agora. Vou deixar você relaxar um pouco está bem?

-Está bem mamãe... – ela me deu um beijo.

Eu saí do quarto, tento segurar as lágrimas que queriam voltar aos meus olhos...

-Bella... – eu vi Edward no pé da escada.

-Ah, Edward... – eu o abracei.

-O que aconteceu? – ele disse, preocupado.

-Nossa filha já é dona do próprio nariz...

-Acalme-se, Bella... – ele disse, alisando meu cabelo.

-Não consigo...

-A Nessie está feliz, devemos ficar felizes também...

-Até parece que você estava assim, quando Kale a pediu em casamento…

-Mas eu tentei me deixar levar... E estou conseguindo.

-Mas eu não estou…

-Meu amor...

-Bella, pára com esse chororô todo agora, você tem que guardar as lágrimas para quando tiver no altar, junto com a sua filha. – Alice disse, sorrindo.

-Eu sei... – eu me soltei um pouco de Edward. – Para que são todas essas bolsas?

-O que você acha? São os nossos vestidos.

-Você não deixou o Kale ver o vestido, né?

-É claro que não! Estavam no meu quarto, ele não teria coragem de entrar no meu quarto.

-Acho bom mesmo.

-E onde está a minha noiva? – Um Kale sorridente subiu as escadas correndo.

-Está no quarto. – eu disse apontando pra cima.

–Hey, hey, hey... Aonde você vai mocinho? – Edward disse segurando Kale pela gola da camisa.

-Ver a minha futura esposa... – ele disse sorrindo.

-Nada disso, nós vamos arrumá-la agora... E você deveria fazer o mesmo. – Alice disse.

-Mãe... – ele olhou suplicante para Alice.

-Sem 'mas' Kale. Vá logo fazer o que sua mãe mandou... – Jasper se pronunciou.

-Pai, você também... – ele resmungou.

-Não discuta menino. – Jasper disse o tratando como uma criança.

-Eu não sou um menino, pai... – ele fez beicinho.

-Já chega... – Edward disse. – Vamos Kale. – ele disse, puxando-o escada a cima, virando no corredor.

-Mãe, socorro... – ele disse, esperneando... Ele tinha razão dizendo que não era mais um menino?

-Ótimo, vamos nos arrumar logo. Porque certas pessoas... – ela olhou para Edward, Jasper e Kale haviam virado. – dizem que as mulheres demoram em se arrumar.

-É verdade, vamos logo. – eu disse puxando-a.

Passámos horas e horas nos arrumando até que finalmente terminámos. Nossa, acho que eu iria chorar novamente… Nessie estava linda, parecia uma princesa! Como eu tinha orgulho dela...

-Mãe, você esta chorando novamente. – Evy disse.

-Eu sei...

-Já falei para você guardar as lágrimas para a cerimônia, mas você não me escuta.

-Olá! – Jacob disse, colocando a cabeça dentro do quarto. – Onde está a minha futura esposa?

-Futura esposa? – eu, Alice e Renesmee perguntamos surpresas.

-É... Wow... – Jacob disse.

-Evelyn... – eu olhei pra ela.

-O que foi mamãe? – ela tentou se fazer de desentendida.

-Você ainda pergunta? – eu a olhei, colocando as mãos na cintura.

-É claro. – ela sorriu.

-Você não contou pra ela, não é Evy? – Jake disse, ficando ao lado dela, de costas para porta.

-Não exatamente... – Evy sussurrou, mordendo a unha do dedo mindinho.

-A resposta é não. – Edward disse, encostando-se à porta.

Pronto, Edward tinha escutado. Isso não é bom.

**Edward POV**

Eu acho que não estou ouvindo direito, alguém disse minha futura esposa, mas esse alguém não era o Kale, era o Jacob.

-Hãm... Oi p-papai. – Evy gaguejou.

-Que história é esta senhorita Evelyn? – disse, cruzando os braços.

-Hãm... – eles disseram juntos.

-Me acompanhe Jacob. – eu comecei a andar.

-Sim, senhor... – ele disse e parecia com medo.

-Edward... – Bella me chamou.

-O quê? – eu olhei para ela.

-Acalme-se. – ela disse apreensiva.

-Mas eu estou calmo. – e isso era verdade.

-É, estou percebendo. – eu sorri.

-Vamos logo... – eu disse e abri a porta.

-Pai, o que o senhor vai fazer? – Evy me olhou.

-Nada... Só quero conversar com o Jacob. – eu a olhei, sorrindo.

Andamos um pouco ate chegarmos à porta da biblioteca/escritório. – Entre, Jacob. – eu abri a porta do escritório.

-Está bem. – ele estava suando frio, coitado.

-Espere aqui fora, Evy.

-Mas...

-Não discuta.

-Tudo bem.

-Então, Jacob… – eu disse, me sentando. – você está noivo da Evy?

-É bom... Não oficialmente, mas eu iria falar com o senhor e com a tia Bella.

-Humm... Não me chame de senhor, por favor, eu me sinto um pouco mais velho do que estou.

-Mas o que o senh-… Hãm, o que você me diz? Eu posso me casar com ela?

-Humm... Bella. – eu gritei de dentro do escritório, sabia que ela estava ouvindo atrás da porta.

-_O quê?... Droga._ – ela disse antes de entrar. – Como você sabia que eu estava escutando?

-Eu te conheço amor. Então o que nós fazemos?

-Por mim, tudo bem.

-Mesmo? Uh... Então tá.

-Eu estou pensando, tudo bem que daqui alguns meses eu vou perder outro anjinho. Mas ainda tenho a nossa menina dos olhos. E não a vou deixar ir tão cedo.

-Então, Jacob… Considere-se noivo.

-Sério? – por que eles sempre perguntam se é sério?

-É claro, menino.

-Obrigada.

-Pode ir Jake , Evy não está se agüentando de aflição lá fora. – Bella disse rindo.

Ele sorriu e saiu do escritório.

-É lá se vai mais uma…

-Eu sei. Mais cedo ou mais tarde nos teríamos que passar por isso.

-Eu sei amor, só não queria que fosse tão cedo assim.

-Eu já disse, ainda temos a nossa menina dos olhos. Eu não a deixarei ir tão cedo.

-Então somos dois.

-Verdade. – ela riu e se sentou no meu colo.

-O que foi Bella?

-Não sei, estou me sentido um pouco velha.

-Você não é velha, querida. Eu talvez, mas você não.

-Você também não é velho, amor.

-Bella, eu estou com 48 anos.

-E daí? Você continua lindo e maravilhoso pra mim...

-Ah, sei...

-Mamãe? – Liza disse abrindo a porta.

-Oi minha fofa - Bella disse, se levantando. – O que foi?

-Eu não gostei do vestido que a tia Alice me colocar, ele é muito espalafatoso...

-É bom saber que alguém me puxou em odiar as roupas que a Alice obriga a usar... – Bella a pegou no colo.

-Eu não odiei mamãe.

-Liza, diz a verdade... – eu me levantei.

-Mas papai... Eu não odiei de verdade... Só achei estlanho.

-Você puxou mesmo à sua mãe.

Ela sorriu do mesmo jeito que a Bella sorria.

-Vamos lá que a mamãe vai falar com a tia Alice, tá?

-Tá bom.

-Você também vem, Edward. – Bella disse, saindo com Elizabeth no colo.

-Eu?

-É você vai ver como está a sua filha.

**Bella POV**

Depois de discutir com Alice, sobre o vestido de Elizabeth, que ela não trocou... Evy voltou para o quarto, mas sem o Jake.

-O que foi filha?

-O Jake não gostou do vestido.

-Também pudera, ele é super curto.

-Ah, não! Você também, papai?

-O quê?

Eu ri.

-Vai trocá-lo agora.

-Nem vem, Edward. Eu comprei esse vestido pensando nela.

-Alice, eu sou o pai aqui. E se eu digo pra ela trocar o vestido, é pra ela trocar.

-HAHAHAHA! – Evy gritou e saiu andado para o seu quarto.

-Edward, você é um pai muito chato.

-Fique quieta e vai ajudar a sua sobrinha a mudar o vestido, eu sei que você trouxe mais uns quinhentos. – eu estava parecendo a mãe da Alle agora.

-Tá bom, Bella... – ela disse vencida e saiu do quarto.

O tempo voou, e quando eu percebi já estávamos saindo da igreja. Liza estava linda de daminha. Eu me emocionei tanto quando eu a vi entrar na igreja, ela parecia uma princesa. Todos dançaram com os noivos e eles eram só sorrisos para todos os lados. A cada foto que tiravam, a cada música que dançavam, podia se ver a felicidade em seus rosto. E eu sabia de uma coisa que estava deixando Renesmee mais feliz que nunca: quem diria… o meu bebezinho, esperando outro bebezinho.

Já passava das onze da noite e a festa continuava. Liza já estava cansada de dançar e estava deitada no meu colo, dormindo feito um anjo.

-Está dormindo, é? – Edward disse no meu ouvido.

-Não, só estou pensando.

-Em que?- ele se sentou do meu lado.

-Em muitas coisas.

-Por exemplo?

-Sei lá…

Ele riu.

-'Sei lá' não é resposta…

Liza se mexeu no meu colo.

-Acho que ela está desconfortável.

-Acho melhor a levarmos para casa

-Deixa que eu a carrego. – ele a pegou dos meus braços. – Vá falar com Nessie, diga que já estamos indo.

-Está bem.

Eu fui de encontro a minha filha, que estava dançando.

-Filha, eu e seu pai já vamos.

-Já, mamãe? Por quê?

-Sua irmã está com sono.

-Hãm... Está bem, eu queria dar um beijo nele antes de ir.

-Não se preocupe, nós vamos até ao aeroporto nos despedir de vocês.

-Está bem, então… Tchau mãe.

-Tchau minha linda. – eu a abracei. – Seja muito feliz.

-Eu sempre fui feliz mãe, agora serei mais. – ela me abraçou mais forte.

-Bom... –eu enxagüei as lagrimas. – Nada de choro. Já vou indo, tá meu amor?

-Tá, mãe. – ela disse chorando.

-Não fique assim, filha, que eu choro junto... – eu ouvi a buzina do carro. – Seu pai está me apressando.

-Brigue com ele por mim, mamãe.

-Renesmee. – alguém gritou.

Ela me olhou...

-Vá lá, filha. Depois nós falamos.

-Está bem, mamãe. –ela me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu correndo e eu fui de encontro ao carro.

-Não posso nem me despedir da minha filha mais... –eu fiz biquinho.

-Adoro quando você faz esse biquinho lindo. – ele passou a mão na minha perna.

-Edward... – eu disse, rindo.

-O quê?

-Espere chegar em casa. – eu me inclinei e o beijei.

-Acho que posso esperar, sim.

Eu ri enquanto entrelaçava os meus dedos ao dele.

-Será que a Nessie está feliz?

-É claro que está, Edward.

-Eu fico preocupado.

-Não fique. Ela está muito feliz, ainda mais agora que vai ser mamãe.

-M-mamãe? – ele me olhou incrédulo.

-É.

-Quer dizer que eu vou ser vovô?

-Aham...

-Ai, não... Eu estou ficando realmente velho.

Eu me inclinei no banco, falando em seu ouvido.

-Mas continua maravilhosamente inteiro pra mim.

Ele riu e me roubou um beijo.

-Se continua fazendo isso, você vai pagar quando chegarmos em casa.

-Você quer como? Em dinheiro ou em cheque?

Ele sorriu malicioso e não disse mais nada até chegarmos em casa. Essa noite seria maravilhosa, com certeza.

**FIM**

**Nota da Beta: **Como a Larissa não conseguiu resistir aos seus leitores super-queridos teve de escrever um bónus :b (e é claro que eu apoio isso imensoooo)!

Aii, nesta fic o tempo passa mesmo rápido! É normal que o Edward ache que está a ficar velho, apesar de que ele nunca ficará velho para mim xD

A Renesmee casou-se com o Kale e está grávida, o Jake pediu a Evy em casamento, nasceu a pequena Elizabeth que já tem cinco anos… Enfim, aconteceram milhares de coisas :b

Gostei muito, Larissa. É pena que não possa haver outros bónus… Mas com certeza vão existir outras fics portanto quero ver toda a gente a LER e COMENTAR esta e depois a LER e COMENTAR as outras, eheheh.

Beijinhos da tua beta,

Inês Potter.

**Nota da Autora**: Idade do Povo: Nessie 20 anos, Kale 22 anos, Elizabeth 5 anos, Evy 18 anos e Jake 19 anos

**Nota da Autora²**: O jeito que eu imagino a Nessie, o Kale, a Elizabeth e a Evy, com suas respectivas idades, está no meu Profile.


End file.
